1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to automatic coffee vending machines and, in particular to novel cream and sugar dispensing chutes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automatic coffee dispensing machines are known in which a customer inserts coins and then presses a button to dispense coffee into a cup. Such machines allow the selection of cream and sugar with coffee and tea as desired. However, there has always been a problem in prior art machines in that the cream or sugar tends to fall off of the face of the dispenser spout when a machine is jiggled or touched. As a result, some cream or sugar is frequently deposited in the mixing bowl before a vend and if the next customer wants his drink without cream or sugar he still receives the amount which had been deposited. Also, steam from the machine has entered the prior art chutes causing clogging or jamming. The cream is normally in powder form.